CERMIN
by reraibussu
Summary: Siapa sangka di penginapan yang menurut Aomine membosankan, malah bertemu dengan bertemu...
**Cermin**

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD and AU .-.

.

.

* * *

bukan karya baru

ini hanya debut solo(?) dari fanfic saya yang 'S For Story'

* * *

Matahari masih bersinar dengan cerah namun tidak dengan wajah-wajah para pebasket tim nasional Jepang ini. Sebut saja mereka Vorpal Sword, tim yang berisi sekumpulan orang-orang pilihan dari berbagai wilayah di Jepang.

"Hoaaaammm~ apa masih lama?"

"Sepertinya begitu Aomine-kun."

"Menyebalkan sekali sih Akashi itu, masa hanya karena kemarin point kita beda 5 dengan lawan kita semua jadi diungsikan ke gunung begini," gerutu yang dipanggil Aomine.

"Kita disini juga untuk berlatih, sekaligus berlibur Aomine-kun."

"Kita bisa liburan ke Osaka saja kan, disana banyak gadis cantik, bukan hewan liar dan pepohonan begini Tetsu."

"Ma~ ma~ jangan begitu Aomine-san, coba kita nikmati saja dulu~" sahut ceria seorang pria dengan rambut belah tengah yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kursi didepan tempat duduk mereka.

"Benar kan, Shin-chan?" lanjut pria itu sembari bertanya pada pria berambut hijau disampingnya.

"Shin-chan! Aku bicara pada mu Shin-chan~" rengeknya kala tak mendapat sahutan apapun dari patnernya.

Aomine Daiki ace dari Vorpal Sword bersama dengan rekan-rekan sejawatnya yang lain mendapat undangan dari Akashi Seijurou selaku kapten tim untuk mengunjungi penginapan pribadi milik keluarganya di pegunungan.

Bus yang mengangkut mereka masih juga belum berhenti, padahal Aomine sangat yakin jika mereka sudah berkendara selama banyak jam.

Ditengah kebosanan dan kedongkolan karena disini tak ada sinyal ponsel, Aomine pun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Wow~ kerennnn~" ujar Takao Kazunari dan Kise Ryouta berbarengan kala melihat tempat yang akan mereka tinggali selama 1 minggu tersebut.

"Tsk, keren dari mananya coba. Tempat jauh dari peradaban begini, gak ada sinyal gak ada listrik," gerutu Aomine sembari melalui dua orang paling berisik ditim.

"Jangan banyak mengelu, Daiki." Aomine mengabaikan Akashi yang berdiri memegang gunting taman.

"Selamat datang." dua orang wanita yang masih terbilang muda menyambut mereka didalam, yang mau tak mau membuat para pria anggota Vorpal Sword berfikir jika mereka adalah wanita panggilan.

"Aku Aida Riko, dan ini Momoi Satsuki kami adalah pengurus tempat ini. Anda bisa memanggil kami jika butuh bantuan," ujar yang berambut pendek berwarna coklat sembari tersenyum manis.

Para anggota tim basket itu tiba-tiba memerah, mungkin mereka bisa minta bantuan untuk 'anu' nanti.

"Ehem! Kita disini untuk **latihan** ," ujar Akashi dengan penuh aura seram.

"Yo, aku Aomine Daiki," ujar Aomine sembari mengulurkan tangan pada si rambut pink yang bernama Momoi Satsuki.

Bayangannya sudah menduga jika cahayanya itu pasti akan langsung mengincar yang berdada G-cup.

"Ha-hai," ujar sang gadis Momoi dengan malu-malu sebelum menjabat tangan kekar tersebut.

"Ingat aku tadi bilang apa, Daiki!" bentak Akashi dengan nada marah.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti." Balas Aomine cuek sembari memberi kedipan nakal pada Momoi yang kontan membuat sang gadis memerah.

"Segera ambil nomor kamar kalian sesuai dengan nama, tidak usah perotes. Susunan kamar aku acak sesuai dengan nomor yang kalian dapat waktu undian kemarin," terang Akashi sebelum berlalu.

"Aomine-kun nomor berapa?"

"Huwah..kau membuat ku kaget Tetsu!" Kuroko tak menjawab lebih fokus pada nonor kamar yang dipegang oleh Aomine.

"Nomor 10, kau nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 11."

"Ya, sudah ayo!" ujar Aomine sembari menarik tangan Kuroko untuk berkeliling.

Penginapan mereka tidak luas namun juga tidak kecil. Ruangan di penginapan tersebut didesain dengan baik, seperti kamar tidur yang berada disatu lokasi yang letaknya berdekatan dengan pemandian, tempat makan yang berada didepan taman luas, kolam ikan yang menjadi penghubung ke tempat rekreasi sekligus berhubungan dengan pintu keluar.

Setelah puas berkeliling dan melihat-lihat Aomine segera meluncur kekamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar milik Kuroko.

Kamarnya tidak seluas kamar di aptemennya di kota namun sudah mending lah dari pada tahun lalu, waktu mereka camping di gurun Sahara atas usul sinting kaptennya, dengan alasan melatih ketahanan tubuh.

Aomine melampar tasnya asal sebelum mengeluarkan futon dari pintu geser.

Kamar itu hampir tak ada apa-apanya.

Kamarnya hanya berhiaskan tulisan kaligrafi dinding yang terlihat kuno, Aomine tak yakin apa artinya, dia hanya bisa membaca sedikit kata 'Cinta' dan 'Abadi' tapi yang lain tidak karena terlalu buram, sebuah laci kecil dan meja lipat disebalahnya serta cermin yang cukup besar ukurannya yang diterlihat apik dengan kayu jati berukir yang mengapitnya.

Setelah mengeluarkan futon, Aomine membuka pintu geser yang mengarah keluar, dia bisa melihat pemandangan kolam ikan mungil dan beberapa bambu yang agak rimbun disampingnya, bonsai yang mungil serta tetesan air dari bambu yang membuat suasana taman kecil itu tampak asri.

Aomine kembali menyelidiki kamarnya dan dia bisa melihat dikirinya terdapat tembok bebatuan yang dialiri air dan dikanannya tembok yang dihiasi dengan tanaman merambat.

Tepat dikanan pintu tamannya terlihat adanya pintu kertas lain, dengan penasaran Aomine membukanya dan dia mendapati pemandangan kamar mandi yang masih sangat tradisional, dengan bak besar yang terbuat dari batu alam dan atap yang bolong.

"Uh? Apa ini semacam kamar mandi pribadi begitu?" gumam Aomine penuh selidik.

Dengan perlahan Aomine masuk kedalam tempat tersebut. Aomine dapat mencium jika tempat yang dipijaknya memiliki aroma cerry yang lembut serta jus apple yang manis. Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika merasa otaknya mulai ngawur, dengan perlahan Aomine segera berjalan kembali keluar tempat itu.

.

.

"Hei, apa cuma dikamar ku saja yang ada kamar mandi pribadinya?" tanya Aomine diruang makan, mereka semua mengenakan yukata milik penginapan yang berwarna kelabu dengan garis-garis biru tua.

"Uh kamar mandi pribadi? Kok bisa! Kok punya ku gak ada!" teriak Takao pada Akashi minta penjelasan.

"Yang ku dengar sih memang kamar yang ditempati oleh Daiki itu spesial, tapi aku tidak tau lengkapnya," terang Akashi cuek.

"Heh? Tidak tau ya~ ya bagaimana lagi, mungkin aku memang harus tanya pada yang lebih tau," ujar Aomine sembari bersiul sebelum menyeringai.

"Alasan saja Mine-chin ini," cerca raksasa ungu Murasakibara yang biasanya diam. Semua kepala mengangguk setuju sementara Aomine tak perduli. Ditempat yang jauh dari pradaban moderen begini apa lagi yang bisa dikecengin jika bukan si mbak boing-boing tadi?

.

.

Kaki berwrna dim itu berjalan mantap melewati lorong-lorong penginapan. Matanya mawas mencari kepenjuru tempat untuk mencari keberadaan Momoi Satsuki.

Siluit pink dari kejauhan terlihat "Ah, hei tu-" perkataan Aomine terhenti ketika melihat bayangan itu berjalan makin cepat.

Lilin yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya dipenginapan itu tampak berkedip-kedip kala dilewati Aomine.

Merasa tertantang Aomine pun mengejar bayangan tersebut hingga berbelok dengan kecepan penuh dan curam hingga…

Tap

Aomine berhenti tepat didepan kamarnya, alisnya mengkerut sebelum tangan dimnya mengeser pintu didepannya.

Kosong

Tak ada siapapun.

Aomine mengitari ruangan kamarnya sebelum akhirnya membuka taman belakang.

Hanya gelap yang terlihat, Aomine mendesah sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu taman dan berbalik.

"?"

Aomine terduduk paksa kala melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna merah menatap tepat kedua matanya.

"Si-siapa?" desis Aomine dengan gemetaran.

Sosok itu tersenyum sembari memegang tatakan berisi lilin yang menyala.

"Saya datang untuk menyalakan lilin," ujar sosok itu sembari tersenyum.

Sosok itu segera berjalan kearah pojok ruangan yang terdapat laci kecil dan meja lipat. Dia mengeluarkan satu piring kecil dan sebuah lilin yang cukup besar dari sana untuk menerangi ruangan. Memang tanpa listrik dan bohlam lampu, lilin kecil yang sudah ada ditengah ruangan tak kan memberi evek apapun bagi manusia yang terbiasa melihat cahaya menyilaukan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Aomine pada sosok yang tengah membuka meja lipat didepannya.

Sosok itu tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk mendendangkan lagu dengan suara kecil yang Aomine akui cukup merdu.

Tanpa Aomine sadari sekarang mereka sudah duduk berhadapan dengan 2 buah lilin diatas meja lipat.

"Err~ jadi…kau siapa? Tanya Aomine kikuk karena terus-terusan dipandangi.

"Nama ku Kagami," ujarnya dengan senyum yang terkembang dari bibir berpoles gincu merahnya.

"Kau…pria?" tanya Aomine tak yakin. Yang didepannya tak menjawab.

"Aomine-kun kau didalam? Akashi-kun menyuruh kita berkumpul diruang rekreasi," panggil Kuroko dengan mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, iya, aku datang," ujar Aomine sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, ampun aku lup-" Aomine menyeryitkan dahinya kala dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk berpamitan dengan Kagami.

"Eh? Dimana dia tadi?" tanya Aomine dengan mata menelisik keseluruh ruangan.

Merasa tak mendapati siapapun Aomine mengendikkan bahu acuh sebelum akhirnya mengeser pintu kamarnya dan berjalan pergi.

Sosok berkimono coklat kemerahan dengan motif daun maple dari dalam cermin tampak menyunggingkan senyum ganjil.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 hari mereka berada dipengianpan ini dan Kuroko mulai merasa janggal dengan kelakuan Aomine, cahayanya.

Mulai dari bicara sendiri hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam kamar, Kuroko bahkan sempat mencoba untuk menguping dan tak mendengar apapun, jadi dia akan mencoba bertanya pada Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Ya," sahut yang di panggil.

"Apa kau … um… kau senang disini?" tanya Kuroko dengan terbata. Binggung mau bicara dari mana.

"Uh? Ya begitulah, disini tak semembosankan yang ku duga ternyata," ujar Aomine sembari kembali melahab sarapannya.

"Aku…itu…"

"Apa?" tanya Aomine dengan alis mengkerut.

"Uh…tidak, tidak jadi… hehe~" Aomine semakin tak mengerti dengan kelakuan bayangannya ini, tapi dia diam saja.

.

.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Ya, masuk," sahut Aomine riang, seolah sudah menunggu siapapun yang akan memasuki teritori kamarnya.

Suara pintu yang tergeser membuat Aomine bangun dari tidur-tidurannya.

"Yo, Kagami," sapanya riang, sementara sosok itu hanya diam sembari tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Anda menunggu saya?" tanya sosok itu saat duduk didepan Aomine. Seperti biasa dia membawa tatakan yang berisi lilin.

"Ya, aku ingin dengar cerita tentang Jerndral itu lagi, disini sangat membosankan soalnya," keluah Aomine.

Sosok yang bernama Kagami itu terkikik geli sebelum tersenyum anggun.

Dia masih menggunakan kimono kecoklatan dengan motif daun maple yang berkerah putih, rambutnya disanggul cukup tinggi hingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang, wajahnya cantik dengan alis belah dan Aomine taksir tingginya sekitar 180'an.

"Anda ingin mendengar yang mana?" tanya sosok itu kalem.

"Yang waktu si Jendral itu pergi ninggalin istrinya itu," ujar Aomine setengah memaksa.

"Kenapa Anda begitu ingin tau?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, ayo ceritakan," pinta Aomine.

"Itu bukan cerita yang berakhir bahagia," balas Kagami dengan nada muram.

Kagami tak menjawab dia hanya diam sebelum akhirnya tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi sebelah kiri Aomine.

Aomine agak tersentak sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata, mencoba merasai elusan dipipinya yang begitu lembut.

"Sang istri siang dan malam berdoa dikuil agar suaminya yang berperang diberi keselamatan." Aomine dapat mendengar jika suara Kagami seolah bergetar.

"Hari demi hari pun berganti hingga, tibalah suatu hari dimana sang Jendral tersebut pulang. Namun bukan sebuah kecupan manis yang diterima sang istri atas kesetiaannya tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Aomine kala Kagami tak juga melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hunusan pedang." Aomine membuka mata tak percaya.

"Hu-hunusan pedang? Si Jendral itu membunuh istrinya sendiri?" tanya Aomine tak percaya.

"Dia juga membakarnya hidup-hidup saat dia sekarat, bersama dengan seluruh penghuni kediamannya," terang Kagami dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Ke-kejam," gumam Aomine.

"Namun sang istri bersumpah akan membawa dendamnya hingga kapanpun, karena dalam cinta selalu ada keabadian," ujar Kagami sembari menunduk.

"Ya, itu wajar sih," sahut Aomine dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi…apa kau siap dengan balasan mu? Jendral Daiki?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah terangkat yang terlihat melelah bahkan kimononya terlihat hangus dibeberapa sisi.

"A-apa?" Aomine segera berlari keluar kamarnya diikuti oleh Kagami yang terbang dengan kedua tangan yang merentang.

"Siapapun tolong!" teriak Aomine dengan berlari menghitari penginapan.

Brak

"Semua, to-" ucapan Aomine terputus saat melihat Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko tengah menguliti teman-temannya hidup-hidup.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Aomine sambil terduduk.

"Ah, Jendral-sama ya~" sapa Momoi dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya yang melelah, memperlihatkan daging kemerahan dengan darah dan otot yang keluar.

"Kami hanya sedang menyiapkan makan malam kok Aomine-sama," ujar seseorang dibelakang Aomine.

"A-akashi!" teriak Aomine tak percaya. Jika tak ada rambut dengan warna mencolok mana mungkin Aomine dapat mengenali jika yang dibelakangnya itu Akashi melihat jika wajahnya seolah terbakar.

"Bukankah aku sudah terlalu lama untuk menunggu Daiki-san, untuk membalas diri mu," ujar sebuah suara tepat dibelakang Aomine.

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhhh…." Teriak Aomine ketika kakinya diseret sepanjang penginapan hingga membuat tubuhnya berdarah, tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai apapapun yang ada disekitanya untuk berpegangan hingga akhirnya jemarinya remuk..

Kagami terus menyeret Aomine dengan kecepatan penuh hingga membawa tubuh dim itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, terus hingga kedunianya.

Dunia cermin

.

.

.

 _S for Story_

 _Maji D'Tenshi_

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berusia 16 tahun tampak menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada sebuah kaca yang berdebu didepannya. Sosok cantik yang menggunakan kimono didalam cermin itu tampak melakukan hal yang sama hingga telapak tangan mereka terasa bersentuhan.

Pemuda berkulit dim dengan surai navy itu memandang lurus sosok didepannya, seorang pria yang tampak cantik dengan wajah bermake up ringan dan rambut disanggul tinggi.

Tanpa disadari sang pemuda jemarinya telah masuk kedalam kaca tersebut.

Sosok cantik dalam kaca itu memajukan wajahnya hingga tanpa sadar pemuda yang masih duduk dibangku SMA itu pun turut memajukan wajahnya, bahkan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Daiki?"

"Eh?" pekiknya dengan segera ditariknya tangannya dari dalam cermin begitu pula dengan wajahnya, kemudian dia menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu kamar.

"Y-ya, Akashi?" tanyanya agak kikuk.

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata berbeda warna itu tak menjawab, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Uh, Akashi?" tanya Aomine dengan nada tidak enak.

"Sebaiknya kita segera turun, sarapan hampir siap," ujar Akashi sebelum berlalu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kagami." Ujar Aomine pada sosok didalam cermin itu sebelum melambaikan tangan singkat dan berlari keluar kamar.

* * *

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.


End file.
